


The Worst Lesson

by merr



Series: When The Worst Brings Out The Best [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s05e22 Revelations, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammond bears his soul when he sees Major Carter's aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Lesson

Sam’s fingertips trembled over the worn leather bound journal; she held it to her pursed lips and breathed in – Coffee. Soap. Clean dust. 

She blinked hard again, mouth twisting; clean dust? Was there such a thing? 

_Was there ever such a man?_

Anger pricked her when she heard Hammond say that Jack’d kept the team on active duty. Her voice cracked as she snapped at the general; tears slipped over her lashes as Hammond offered what he could. 

“So what did you do?”

“I learned to live with it.”

Sam never thought there’d be something she didn’t want to learn.


End file.
